HELGA VA AL DENTISTA
by ekida
Summary: Helga visita a su dentista por un constante dolor de muelas que debe ser tratado y es acompañada por su mejor amiga para evitar cualquier posible incidente, pero en su regreso a casa se topa con cierto cabeza de balón. Y sin embargo nada es lo que parece.


One shot, basado en el capitulo "Helga lo dice todo"

pero esta vez son adolescentes, disfruten.

**HELGA VA AL DENTISTA:**

-edtupido dolor, edtupidad caries, edtupido dentidta, edtupida hinchazón, edtupido todo- dijo una rubia malhumorada mientras se frotaba la mejilla izquierda y trataba de hablar lo mejor posible a pesar de tener la típica sensación de adormecimiento en la boca que provoca la anestesia local.

-vamos Helga, no es tan malo, casi no se te nota lo inflamado, además ese dolor de muelas no te dejaba de molestar desde hacía una semana. no puedo creer que soportaras tanto solo por que no querías ir al dentista

-ya te lo dije Phoebd's, odio a todod lod dentidtad. Después de lo que me padó en cuarto grado he evitado a toda codta pisar el consultorio de alguno de ellod, ademad sabes cuanto odio las agujads, pero creo que ahora odio mas el gas de la risa. Pero edta ved tuve que rendirme, el dolor era muy punzante- Helga hizo una pausa para limpiarse un poco la saliva que le comenzaba a escurrir -gracias pod hacedme compañía mientdas me atendía el dentidta- dijo con un poco menos de dificultad, al parecer la anestesia estaba pasando pero aun podía afirmar no sentir sensación alguna, nada mas que un hormigueo en sus labios

-no te preocupes Hel, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, pero...- indagó curiosa la oriental- nunca me has contado exactamente que te pasó hace tantos años para que prefirieras recibir anestesia local antes que gas de la risa

-ughh, es una ladga y vedgonzosa historia Phoeb's tal ved otro día te lo cuente, por ahora solo quiero llegad a casa y espedad a que la anedtesia pase, no siendto nada criminal! bien podría comedme mi propia lengua y no sabedlo- dijo molesta la rubia mientras seguían su caminata

-lo comprendo Helga, es un efecto secundario de la anestesia, pero no te preocupes, te sentirás como si nada en un lapso de dos horas según mis cálculos- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-¿edque acaso hay algo que tu no sepas Phoeb's?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica lo cual le provocó una sonrisa divertida a su joven amiga

-escucha Helga, tal vez, después que estés completamente recuperada quieras venir a mi casa a terminar nuestro proyecto de Historia Natural, aun tenemos otra semana pero creo que entre mas rápido lo terminemos mas tiempo tendremos para otras actividades, ademas podríamos ir a Slausen's por un Helado o tal vez...

antes que Phoebe terminase de hablar, las dos jóvenes fueron interrumpidas por un muy exaltado Arnold, quien se veía que no había dormido en varios días pues sus muy marcadas ojeras así lo denotaban, estaba muy desaliñado, su camisa al revés estaba medio desfajada y sus cabellos estaban mas alborotados que de costumbre

-**¡TÚ!**- dijo furioso señalando a Helga mientras se aproximaba a ella ignorando totalmente a la oriental -¿acaso te parece divertido verme en este estado?

Phoebe y Helga estaban mas que confundidas, pasmadas. No sabían qué demonios pasaba con el rubio, se miraron entre ellas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento poco inusual mientras este tiraba de sus cabellos y seguía incriminando a Helga por el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

_-Helga ¿es que acaso le hiciste alguna broma de mal gusto para que se pusiera así?_- Phoebe le susurró al oído

-_ehh, nop, estoy seguda que ni siquieda lo he visto en un buen rato_- respondió igualmente en un susurro bastante confundida porque no sabia lo que había hecho para enfadar tanto a Arnold, de hecho nunca lo había visto así. Desde el día que dejaron de ser victima y victimario y comenzaron a ser buenos amigos, Arnold y Helga tenían una buena relación, y sus malos tratos para con el rubio solo eran esporádicos, pero nada que lo pudiese molestar a tal magnitud.

-¿te parece divertido jugar conmigo de esta manera?- le inquirió nuevamente mientras la tomaba por los hombros visiblemente malhumorado -¡contéstame con un demonio!- dijo furioso

-ehh ...- Helga estaba atónita, no entendía si eso estaba pasando de verdad o si era otro de sus muy locos sueños, jamás Arnold la había tratado de esa manera, por más molesto que estuviera con ella.

-¡lo suponía! ¡te diviertes viendo mi miseria! me torturas a todas horas del día, me coqueteas para después insultarme y despreciarme, ¿es que acaso me odias tanto? ¿es esto para ti una broma cruel?

-¿coquetearte?- preguntó Phoebe, pero para Arnold era como si en ese momento solo Helga y él estuviesen solos, nada más importaba a su alrededor, venía por una respuesta y la obtendría a cualquier costo.

-¿te diviertes estando en mis pensamientos de día y de noche? pues te informo que gracias a ti he dejado de dormir para evitar verte en mis sueños, he perdido el apetito por pensar todo el día en ti, en tu manera de reír, la forma que tu cabello cae por tus hombros como cascadas, y en la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando me miran ¡ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO! ¡solo mírame!- dijo señalandose a sí mismo, consciente del desastre que era en esos momentos

si bien para Helga esta situación no era nada coherente, para Phoebe todo comenzaba a tener sentido, por fin Arnold se había dado cuenta de lo que la gran mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla notaron desde algún tiempo atrás, pero la atracción entre esos dos parece que era mas fuerte de lo que creían,

-¡ya no puedo mas! por eso vine a tu encuentro, para decirte que ya no mas, ¿me oíste Pataki? ¡NO MAS! dime ¿qué demonios estas haciendo conmigo, a qué estás jugando, porque me torturas así?

-ehh... ¿qué?- dijo sincera la rubia aun con confusión en sus ojos

-ahora veo claro Pataki!- rió sarcástico -tú planeaste todo desde el inicio ¿no es verdad? enamorarme para luego reírte de mí en mi cara? ¡pues no te saldrás con la tuya! porque he venido a decirte, y que te quede bien en claro, que TÚ eres solo MÍA y de nadie más, te guste o no Helga. No sufriré mas noches en vela pensando que tal vez tu piensas en alguien que no sea yo! que escribes esos hermosos poemas para otro chico, que te arreglas para impresionar a otros! no quiero creer ni acepto que tu corazón le pertenezca a alguien más que no sea yo, Arnold Shortman!- sin decir mas, Arnold, quien la sujetaba ya por los hombros, la arrastró hacia él con más fuerza de lo que debería y sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó el beso mas apasionado que jamas haya dado, Helga sin duda se hubiese derretido ante ese beso de no ser por un minúsculo detalle...

Phoebe apenas podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, Arnold besaba a Helga de una manera tal que a cualquiera dejaría sin aliento, estaba muy confundida por el interesante despliegue de ira y pasión, sentimientos tan contrarios y tan inusuales en Arnold, con los cuales confesaba su interés romántico hacia Helga, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz porque al fin el cabeza de balón aceptaba sus sentimientos y los demostraba ¡y en que forma!

El beso se extendió unos momentos más pero Arnold tuvo que separarse por falta de aire. Al parecer la ira se había desvanecido y ahora reinaba en él otro sentimiento, la vergüenza. ¡No era posible lo que había pasado! ¿en realidad había dicho y hecho todo eso? un fuerte sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, y parecía que después del beso, a cada segundo que pasaba, la cordura iba volviendo a su cabeza. Aún tenía a Helga sostenida por los hombros y no se permitía a si mismo soltarle pues creía que en cuanto retirase aquel apoyo la rubia se desvanecería en el suelo. En el rostro de la joven se plasmaba una enorme sonrisa ensoñada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como queriendo que durase ese momento para siempre y suspiraba. Por fin abrió sus orbes azules y los fijó en Arnold

-ehh, jeje que loco día ¿no?- dijo Arnold muy avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-ajem- Phoebe se aclaro la garganta para recordarle a esos dos que ella aún seguía allí, cosa de la que apenas se venía percatando Arnold, lo que provocó que su vergüenza creciera aún mas.

-Creo que debo irme ya... pero... debemos hablar de esto- dijo aun muy sonrojado el joven, sabiendo que ya no podría retractarse de lo que había dicho y hecho -¿tal vez con una cena en el Chez París esta noche?- Helga no pudo más que responder asintiendo la cabeza. aún no procesaba por completo lo que había pasado, era eso o se contenía a sí misma para no pegar saltos y gritos eufóricos frente a él

-¡Genial! te recojo a las 7 pm, hasta entonces- le guiño el ojo y se marchó a toda prisa

al verlo lo bastante lejos para no oírlas, Phoebe soltó un chillido de felicidad mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Helga, quien aún estaba paralizada viendo por donde el cabeza de balón se había marchado

-no puedo creerlo Helga! Arnold se confesó y encima de eso te ha besado! y por Dios que beso!- dijo riendo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa tan solo de recordarlo -dime ¿qué tal?- preguntó curiosa

en medio de la emoción, Helga solo atinó a decir -edtupida anedstesia...

.

.

.

**Fin**

mi primer fic terminado! ajaja y solo porque es one-shot xD

así es, Helga no pudo sentir el beso u3u Lastima u_u

pronto actualizaré el asistente del diablo, no desesperen.

nos leemos pronto ;D


End file.
